A skin antenna needs to be compatible with the aerodynamic and thermal stresses to which the vehicle on which it is mounted is subjected.
For a space reentry aircraft, reentry into the atmosphere leads to temperatures exceeding 1,000.degree. C., while the internal structure of the aircraft cannot exceed a temperature of about 150.degree. C. This problem may be solved by using thermal protection of the type comprising alumina felt having a thickness of approximately 15 cm. The thermal protection must be maintained on the outside of the aircraft, but aerodynamic stress requires an outer envelope having a good surface state. In order to solve this problem, a structure may be proposed comprising an external tile whose function is to provide thermal protection while guaranteeing a good surface state for aerodynamic properties of the outer envelope of the aircraft.
The object of the invention is to provide a skin antenna compatible with this type of protection and which facilitates provision of interfaces between the thermal protection and the aircraft inside.